Plot Twist
by theblue-hairbrush
Summary: What if you woke up one morning and your favorite book character was at your door? But, plot twist, they claim you're their favorite book character! How would you react? Basically a series of one-shots of your favorite characters, and me. Better than it sounds, promise!
1. Leo

**Yay! My first story! I am NOT going to delete it this time, because I actually like it, and I hope you do too! On with the story.**

 **Percy: But wait!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Percy: You forgot you don't own me, or anyone else involved in the books!**

 **Me: OMG! How could I? So sorry. I don't own, and whatever he said.**

 **Percy: Approved. I think.**

 **Me: *hair flip***

I sat down to drink my hot cup of coffee just as doorbell rang. I slowly dropped my cup on the wooden table. I was not ready to start moving today. I quickly put on a sweatshirt to cover up my horrendous tee – shirt (and I mean horrendous) and walked towards the door sluggishly.

Before I opened my door, I stopped. Who was knocking on my door at this time of day? It was 8:00.

I stepped back for a second, wondering if the person behind my door was a creepy guy trying to sell me windows or something. I would have looked out the window in the room next to me, but I would come off as creepy. What if it was someone, like, important?

 _I overthink things too much,_ I thought, as I turned my doorknob. _It's probably just some stupid-_

I stopped dead in a yawn when I saw who was at my door. My mouth just opened and closed continuously until I was sure I was doing a better fish impression than fish themselves. The person at my door . . .

He was scrawny, with dark, curly hair and grease all over his face. He looked Hispanic, and maybe a little bit devilish, but cute all the same. If it weren't for his red tee shirt that read _SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZLE_ I probably wouldn't have been able to tell who he was, but my mind probably would have connecting him with him somehow . . . yup, Leo Valdez was standing in my doorway. MY doorway. Wait, how is that even possible?

Leo looked at me nervously. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if my body is just too splendid for you . . . I mean . . ." he trailed off, leaving me flabbergasted and _really_ confused. It was already too early for me, which means I couldn't comprehend anything, which means that one thought raced through my head with growing intensity that just wouldn't sink in – _Leo Valdez is at_ my _door?_

He shrugged. "I guess you know why I'm here. You're my favorite book character!" he said, cheerfully.

No, he's _my_ favorite book character. This was all wrong. I was so confused I had resorted to my only explanation: it was a glitch in the Matrix. The robots were messing with me, for fun.

"Darn you, robots!" I muttered, but Leo heard me.

"What?" he asked. "I like robots. Robots are awesome. Don't go hating on robots!"

"Nothing!" I snapped. "You heard nothing!"

An awkward silence overtook both of us like a cloud of confusion. He scratched the back of his neck, and I fiddled with the rubber bands around my wrist. Both of us looked down.

I couldn't take it any longer. "Why are you here?" I asked, really slowly.

He looked surprised. "I expected there to be a line down the road just to meet you! You seriously don't know why I want to meet you?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue."

"I'm here for an autograph! When I heard that the book was based on you, I was like 'Woah! Can I meet this girl?' and the author who was signing my book was like 'No.' and I was like 'Why not!' and he was like 'Can you read fine print? It says not bug whoever this book is based on.' So I _had_ to come bug you!"

I looked at him, shocked. I had so many questions… "Um, I have some questions. Number one, who are you?"

He looked taken aback, like he didn't expect me to be the one asking questions. "Leo Valdez, son of He – I mean Hector. My dad." He smiled, guilty. My heart stopped beating for a second when he said Leo Valdez. There must have been a part of me that still didn't believe Leo was at my door, but now that my suspicions were confirmed, my head was a lot clearer.

"Okay, Leo, son of _Hector_ , are you sure you've got the right house?" I asked. I knew he was lying about his dad, but I wanted to see how long it would take for him to notice.

He smiled proudly. "Yup! My dad is amazing at finding people and tracking them down, totally not in a creepy way, but I'm sure he's right."

"Number two," I said, rubbing my eyes, "who's the author of this book about me?"

Leo's face lit up two hundred volts, and I saw a bit of fire dance on his fingertips. Wouldn't the mist cover that up? "Only the best author ever, Rick Riordan!"

I squealed like only a girl does. "Really! I love him! I could, like, marry him!" I stopped for a moment to imagine myself in a book my Rick Riordan. My life would look amazing.

I was on a roll. "What was the book about?"

"Your daily life. But mostly the funny parts, and some of the emotional parts, but it's really interesting. And very realistic."

I laughed. "That sounds amazing!"

He looked at me with a blazing smile. "Can I talk to you a bit?" he asked, hopeful.

I stepped out of the doorway, and open my arms. "Sure! Please do! I mean, feel free."

We walked into my family room together, chatting our poor eyes out. We both seemed really excited about being in each other's company. It was heaven on earth.

"Coffee?" I asked, bumping into my countertop and banging my elbow. _Smooth,_ I thought. _Real smooth._

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I rubbed my elbow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Coffee? For the second time?" I asked, trying not to focus on my burning elbow.

"Yeah, I'll take whatever. But you really shouldn't be –"

"One coffee coming up!" I said, grabbing a mug from the shelf. But it slipped from my fingers and crashed onto the floor, breaking into a million pieces with a sharp noise. I stared at the cup in horror.

Leo laughed. "Told you."

We both picked up the shards of coffee cup carefully, and threw them all away. Leo looked really guilty, but I felt a hundred times worse. I had blown my only chance to impress my favorite book character. That last sentence had made no sense. Why would my favorite book character even exist, anyway? I told you I'm not a morning person.

Leo and I sat down at the table across from each other. Then Leo pulled out a sticky note and a pen from his back pocket and handed it to me. "Here," he said. "Will you sign this?"

"Like an autograph?" I asked, surprised. I've never been popular. "Um . . . yeah."

"Great!" Leo exclaimed.

I signed my name and handed him back the paper. His face lit up when I handed it back to him. "Sweet! Now I can brag to Frank!"

"Frank?" I asked. "He's real too?" I asked, forgetting that he didn't know he was a book character. I cursed.

"What?" he asked, slowly.

"Nothing!" I snapped. "Forget what I just said."

"Forgotten."

Leo and I chatted at my table for around fifteen minutes about gods knows what until the inevitable came. Leo had to leave. He said that his girlfriend, Cali, was waiting outside, and he really needed to get back to a summer camp of his because they were looking for him. He also said that they thought he had died, but quickly corrected himself and said "hide." Not even proper grammar. He's really bad at hiding demigod secrets. But I might have had an advantage over him, knowing that he was a demigod already and all, but still.

When he left, I practically chased him out of the door, trying to suck in every moment before he left for good.

I pressed my face to the window. I didn't care if I looked nosy now.

"Bye!" I called, waving, and he waved back with a goofy grin on his face. Then he ran down the street, quicker than I thought possible, and he was gone.

I sat back down at my kitchen table, and drained my coffee from earlier. It had turned cold, but I didn't care.

So much had happened today that I would never forget, and it wasn't even 9:00 A.M. I just hope it wasn't my early morning mind making stuff up. No, even _I'm_ not that insane. Repair Boy was really in my house. Believe it or leave it.

 **Thank you guys for reading this! I know it's really weird but I think I'm going to make other chapter with other demigods because Leo's not my only favorite, he'd just be the best person to start with, you know? Anyways, have a good day/night, and remember you are fabulous.**

 **R &R,**

 **~theblue-hairbrush**


	2. Percy and Annabeth

**Yay! I updated! So it's not a one shot! I don't really feel like updating my summary, though, I think it's at a good length and looks nice enough so . . . yeah, it's gonna be inaccurate, but who cares? Sorry it took so long to update, though, I don't have a computer so I have to use my parent's, and they're always on it, so I'm just surprised I got a solid day to do this. Yay! Also, this chapter is over 3,500 words! That's insane for me! Usually mine are short, but somehow this time I prospered.**

 **Percy: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BLUE COOOKIEEZZ, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BLUE PAAANCAKEZ, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BLUE STUUUUFF-"**

 **Me: ^^And this is why I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **P.S. I don't own Lays or Law and Order, either. Please don't kill me.**

 **On with the story!**

It was late afternoon, and I peeled off my sticky, smelly socks in disgust. I had always hated the fact that sneakers make your feet sweaty, yet I practically live in those things. It makes life easier, you know? You can run and get dirty without regret.

I sat down at my kitchen table and sniffed the air. I cringed. Was that me? I really need to take a shower. Volleyball can be very tiring, which would be surprising for some people to hear. I hate how people underestimate the sport. It's a sport! Why would it be called a sport if anyone could do it with their eyes shut?

I decided to put an end to my hateful thoughts. I'm a happy person, you know? I don't let to hurt my vibe. Just like people say, just one incident could be gossiped about, made bigger, and verbally altered, and if it hit big, that was the end. Your reputation is forever changed. Like my reputation at school. I tell people I'm not smart and hate to overachieve, and I guess people have just accepted it as fact. At least people don't expect too much of me.

I sighed. The shower was waiting for me. I surrendered my seat and went to go take a hot shower.

Afterwards, I threw on some PJ's. I was aware that it was 5:00 at night, but I wasn't sure I cared. You could try and convince me for hours, but I wouldn't change my mind . . . PJ's are heaven in a bundle. Why not wear comfortable clothes when no one's around? Who agrees with me?

I grabbed a bag of Lay's Sour Cream and Onion chips, a Popsicle, a heated blanket, and a tub of peanut butter and turned on the TV to Law and Order. Don't ask. Just don't ask about any of the items I consider necessities. Yes, they are necessities.

I was neck-deep in the very interesting crime case when I heard a strange sound from the back of my house. My heart almost skipped a beat, and I quickly paused my Law and Order out of fear. I slurped up a bit of my Popsicle and quietly crept to my back door, which was glass and slid open. There was a beautiful sunset starting outside in the spring air. I pressed my face to the glass, creating a layer of fog, and remembered when I was little and used to wipe smiley faces against the fog. I smiled, licking the remains of my Popsicle.

I waited at my back door for quite a while, sure it was a person outside I heard, but nothing happened. I was about to give up and say it was a squirrel (or possibly a larger animal) that I had heard, but I still had this funny feeling in my chest. I'd never felt this way before, or in as long as I could remember. Could that mean there really was someone outside my house? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? I couldn't be sure. I _was_ watching Law and Order before this, and it was a break-in case, so my mind could have very well just jumped to conclusions.

Just to stall myself a bit more (before I threw my socks that were on the floor in my paper shredder), I looked down at my Popsicle stick, wondering if there was one of those corny jokes on it. Sad enough, I usually get the puns, but sometimes I don't. Hopefully you have to be on a low-level of thinking to ace all of them, I mean, it would make sense, they are children's Popsicles. I just hope that was the case.

I read the joke out loud. "How many apples grow on a tree?" I mentally groaned when I read the answer. "All of them," I grumbled. "Wow." That was a terrible joke.

A snort came from the corner. I whipped my head around in surprise, and gasped. Someone was in my house! It wasn't just a hunch! The man was in the process of climbing through my window. His torso was in my house, but that was it. I was still freaked out, though. He could easily pull out a gun and look for my money (honestly, I've been looking for a long time, still no luck), or worst-case scenario, shoot me. And why the heck was he in my house?

I stood up. "Get out!"

The man's eyes resembled shock and guilt. They were a green - excuse me, sea-green. His body was lean and tan, and he sported a messy flop of dark brown h – oh my gods. No way.

"Seaweed brain!" a girl's voice yelled from behind him. Honestly, I wasn't too surprised Percy Jackson was in my house, even though I should have been. But, considering that Leo appeared at my door a few weeks ago, and Calypso and Festus were mentioned, fiction and fact have melded in my head. I had decided not to press on it. It's not like anybody would understand, they'd probably just look at me weird or send me to a therapist.

Suddenly, he fell head-first onto my hardwood floor with a bang. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his head. "What was that for?" he asked, annoyed.

"You know very well what that was for!" she huffed, popping her head in the window. The girl had bright blonde princess curls, and stormy gray eyes that seemed to dig into my very skin. I knew she was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She was probably my favorite character in the Percy Jackson series, because I could relate to her more than any of the other characters. I almost squealed.

Annabeth looked at me with sympathy as she swung herself through the window. Me, still standing in a petrified position, with probably a thousand emotions running across my face at once. "Look! You're scaring the girl!" she chided. "I told you to just knock on the front door!"

"I told you, I don't like asking people for their stuff! It's rude!"

"So it's acceptable to just take their stuff?"

"I don't know! Maybe!"

A scowl grew on Annabeth's face. I was watching them bicker like a tennis match with wonder, because they portrayed their characters so well in my head that I almost starting believing this was real. I had recently thought Leo was a dream; but how could he when Percy and Annabeth were standing here in front of me, very real? That ain't a coincidence.

I grunted. "Um, guys-"

"Well if you had listened to me then-"Annabeth fumed.

"Then we would feel guilty!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well I feel guilty trying to rob a house, you know?" she yelled, without a hesitation. A hurricane raged in her gray eyes.

They were ignoring me. I decided that they wouldn't listen, so I would just wait until they made up. And they did, after about a minute of bickering, when Percy fell over a chair and Annabeth asked him if he was okay. Then they kissed. It wasn't a make-out session, but they seemed calm enough. When they were done, I grunted yet again. I hoped they hadn't forgotten about me.

They did. Once they saw me, their eyes widened, and Percy looked at Annabeth for help. She nudged her head towards me, as if to say _your mess, your problem._ He grudgingly stepped towards me, and I took a step back. They were still trespassers in my home, which meant I still had a right to distrust them. I didn't technically know him, no matter how many fanfictions I'd read. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hi, there. Um, my name's Percy Jackson, son of-"he started.

"Poseidon." I whispered. "Son of Poseidon."

It was Percy's turn to step back. We stood in awkward silence for a while, until I realized that I wasn't supposed to know that, and I gulped. My regret must have shown on my face, because Annabeth looked like something had just clicked in her head. She must have been reading me. She had probably gathered that somehow I knew who they were, but I wasn't supposed to. Not too far off.

She took a few steps forward, so she was uncomfortably close to my face. Still, she was really tall, and I had to look up just to see eye-to-eye with her. "Who are you?" she asked, with an accusing tone. I noticed her hand drift towards her back pocket, where her knife probably lived. I stood silently, trying not to fall prey to her menacing glare. "We don't want to hurt you, but if you're a monster, I think I would be able to tell. No – you're a demigod, right? From camp? Are you a summer camper?" she asked, and her tone changed. Now she wasn't as mad, just curious.

I shook my head. "No . . . no. I'm a mortal. But I do have some insight on your world." I informed her. "I mean no harm," I added. I think she needed me to say that, because I could practically see the gears in her head spinning, labeling me as DANGEROUS. Crap.

Percy moved behind me, and I turned to look at him. Great, I was sandwiched by Percy and Annabeth. My regular self might have dreamed of this happening, but not right here and now. I gulped.

"I think she asked for your name," he said. Oh, no! I left something out that labeled me as suspicious. And I definitely didn't want to be labeled as suspicious, especially not by these two demigods. I'd always wanted to be friends with them, not enemies!

I told them my name **(A/N you thought I was going to tell you XD)** and they shuffled into the corner of the room, holding a private conversation. At first they were scared, then mad, then confused, and then they laughed. What the heck?

They walked back towards me, laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Look, we've decided to trust you. For one reason ONLY."

I inwardly said "Yass!"

"So." she continued. "It just so happens that-"Annabeth squealed. Wait, what? Annabeth never squeals! "You're my favorite book character! You know that cute book about you?"

I gasped. I completely forgot about that! "Oh, that thing?"

"Yes!" Annabeth practically shrieked. I looked over at Percy, who was smirking. "She's gone into fangirl mode," he explained, amused. I looked to see Annabeth's reaction, but she wasn't listening, she was staring off into the distance, probably at the setting sun. A growing smile rested on her face and her mind was clearly elsewhere. She was mumbling nuisances like "adorable . . . book . . . funny . . . rick . . . amazing . . . only $3.69 on paperback . . ."

Percy and I gawked at her, waiting out her dazed period. After a while, I knew we were making no progress. She wasn't snapping out of it. Percy and I looked at each other, and it was clear Percy had never seen Annabeth quite like this before. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign.

Percy crept up behind Annabeth, and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, her entire body perked up, and she stared at me like a madman. "Yes, Percy, but I need something first."

Percy looked at me like _don't ask me what's going on._

Annabeth fished around her pockets ferociously, and muttered "Where's Leo when you need him…"

"Arg!" she exclaimed, defeated. Clearly, she hadn't found what she was looking for. She sat down in a chair next to her, rubbing he thighs, either really stressed out, or anxious. "Never leave without it . . ." she muttered. "Wouldn't have thought . . ."

"What did you leave?" Percy asked, suddenly concerned. I understood his thinking, I mean, she could have left her knife somewhere, or ambrosia.

Annabeth looked distressed. "I left my copy of your book in my cabin! What am I going to do?" she ranted. "How am I going to get an autograph?"

I ran to my drawer, and grabbed a sticky note and a pen. Then, I signed it. "Here." I handed the note to her, carefully. She was still in a very fragile state right now. I wasn't sure how to act, so I didn't put up any kind of show. I just gently put it on the table next to her. "So you can stick it on your book." I said, politely.

She looked very happy. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. Then her face changed. "Now we need to borrow something from you. Actually, not borrow. More like . . . use and not return. Take." She said.

I was surprised how fast her tone changed. It was like BAM, you're in fangirl world, and BAM, down to business. Anyway, I'm glad I gave her signature. I think the train out of fangirl land would have left without her.

I put the pen back. "Yeah, anything."

"Do you have spray cans?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah."

"Black?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

"Great!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I said, both excited and confused. "Why?"

They exchanged uneasy glances, but they seemed to come to a conclusion in their eye-twitch conversation. "I guess we owe you and explanation," Annabeth surrendered. She took a deep breath.

"So we were coming back from a small quest that we really didn't want to do. It was a waste of our time. Dionysus wanted us to buy him wine, even though he knows he was banned for the century. He threatened to turn us into dolphins. Actually, he almost did. Anyways, we had to use the mist to make it look like we had the appropriate IDs to buy wine, and we had to be really cautious with our mist usage, as we didn't want to get in trouble with the gods. They can sense when we use large amounts. So we were stuck looking 17 in a store where you have to be 21 to buy something.

"So we decided to get our revenge on our horrible camp leader. I devised a plan, with helpful Percy's devilish skills of pranking. Well, actually, what we're going to do is quite mean, but since when has Mr. D been nice to us? Anyways, we are going paint everything in this room black, throw confetti while the paint is wet so that his room is covered with colored confetti, and spray paint MR D IS A PARTY ANIMAL on the wall." Annabeth said, out of breath.

I paused. "You know, that sounds awesome, but what does this have to do with me?"

Percy decided to step in. "Well, the local store didn't have spray paint, only cans of paint, which we needed also to paint his room. They did have confetti, and we gained the whole store's worth – not to mention a weird look from the lady at the register – and we needed spray paint. My plan was to just take it from a house near the store, and seeing as your house was pretty close, and you left you back window open, we stopped by here. I hope you're not mad that we kind of broke in." he finished.

I stood there in shock, letting a few things roll over in my mind. I left by back window open? Percy doesn't like knocking on doors? They seriously bought a stores worth of confetti without the police being called on them for 'strange teenagers buying strange things'? What was going on?

"Got it!" Annabeth said, running out from behind me. I hadn't even noticed she left. I guess I was too caught up in my own thoughts to think about the outside world.

Annabeth waved a can of black aerosol spray paint in Percy's face, and he smiled. But I frowned. I have a security system on my doors, and that can was in my garage! Did she seriously disable my security? I didn't even know she could do that, I thought you had to have my password . . . now don't tell me somehow she knew my password. Man, I have serious security issues!

Annabeth held out her hand for me to shake. "Thank you," she said. "You were helpful."

I smiled, and shook her hand. "No problem."

Annabeth stuck her leg out the window. "Bye!" she called. "Perce, you coming?"

Percy shuffled his feet anxiously. I could tell he had something bottled up inside him that he was waiting for Annabeth to leave for. "Yeah," he said. "You go ahead, I'll meet you there in a second."

Annabeth gave him a curious look, but hopped out the window and walked around my house to the front yard. I looked at Percy expectantly.

"She does realize she can use the back door . . ." I said, and Percy shrugged.

"Too late now." He said. "So."

"So." I repeated, pursing my lips. "What do you want to tell me?"

Percy's bottle broke. He ran in a frenzy to my drawer where I keep pads of paper and pens, and searched ferociously for something in the drawer. I watched in horror as he teared up my nice pads of paper and threw uncapped pens across the room. He looked almost like Annabeth when she was in 'fangirl mode'.

He dashed towards me with a sticky note and a pen, and made a puppy dog face. "Can I pwease have an autograph?"

That wasn't what I was expecting. Percy, and fangirl? And he was took chicken to admit it in front of Annabeth. Hmm. I considered saying no just for the joke of it, but Percy looked really expectant, and I didn't want to make his delicate fangirl-self upset (I could relate), so I just blurted out "Sure," and signed the sticky note as professional as I could. It looked really bad, but hey, and autograph is an autograph. It least it's genuine.

"Thanks!" he said, stuffing it in his pocket.

He hesitated. "Do you want me to use the back door, or . . ."

I shrugged. "Use whatever you'd like."

The slid through my window, and onto the grass outside. It was almost completely dark outside, and only a sliver of orange remained on the west horizon. Before he shut the window, he yelled "Thanks again!" and closed it shut with more force than necessary. Then, he dashed away, with me staring out the window in wonder.

After he was out of view, I opened the window again, just to see if I could catch some of my favorite book characters last words said to me probably ever again. I thought it would be harder to hear their conversation from the side of my house, but it really wasn't challenging.

". . . was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Percy said. "Just . . . asking for directions."

 _Nice save,_ I thought.

"Okay. What did she tell you?"

I face palmed. He didn't ask me for directions, so of course he didn't know what to say! Maybe he should have thought that excuse through a little more if he was prepared to tell lies to his lie-detector of a girlfriend.

I listened to Percy desperately try to make up some directions until their voices washed away. They must have started moving away from my house. I sighed. That was fun. I hope they come back someday.

I un-paused my episode of Law and Order and turned up my heated blanket. Then, I opened my family – size pack of chips that I planned to inhale all by myself tonight. I instantly relaxed into my couch, like nothing ever happened.

Just another normal day in my house.

 **Thank you for reading this! This took me about three hours to write, even though I had mentally planned it out before I even started it. Let's just say I'm making pizza and needed to take dance breaks. Whoops. Well, at least it's up and published so my readers can read it! Let me talk to my readers!** ** _"Hello . . ." I called. I only heard my voice echo back to me._** **No, I know I have more readers than 0, but I would really appreciate if you R &R'd for me ****J**

 **Thanks,**

 **~theblue_hairbrush**


End file.
